Hijo de la luna
by Maytelu
Summary: AU. Sesshomaru ha sido cuidado por su abuela, la luna, desde que era un bebe. Solitario y autista ¿logrará encontrar el amor en el mismo lugar de donde fue desterrado? SessKagome
1. Prologo

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La canción 'Hijo de la luna' es interpretada por Mecano. Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta obra sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es un AU, así que los personajes pueden estar algo fuera de lugar. La pareja Sesshomaru/Kagome NO existe, pero esto es un fanfic y aquí muchas cosas pueden pasar. ¿Nombres japoneses en la edad media Europea? No, tampoco existe eso, pero es más bizarro si a Inuyasha le cambio el nombre por Esteban y a Sango por Isabel, así que sin más que decir ¡A leer!_

* * *

**PROLOGO: Heredero de la luna**

Rojas, naranjas, azules, amarillas. Las llamas del fuego danzaban, jugaban a entrelazarse, subían y bajaban. Sonidos crepitantes salían de aquella hoguera que calentaba esa noche, al tiempo que vistosas chispas eran observadas por tan peculiar comunidad: hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, todos en derredor de esa calidez que parecía demostrar la naturaleza de su ser.

Tsuki miraba con profunda melancolía aquella escena, de la que no era parte. Su familia y amigos bailaban, cantaban y lanzaban exclamaciones de alegría como solo un gitano sabe hacerlo, mientras ella apartada del campamento meditaba sobre la extensa plática que había tenido con su madre esa mañana. Le había sugerido encontrar marido, aunque más que sugerencia le pareció una orden. Tsuki acababa de pasar la segunda década de vida, su tiempo de contraer nupcias y formar familia se estaba yendo como agua entre los dedos, pero eso poco le importaba… mentía, se mentía a si misma. Si le importaba.

El cielo de aquella noche se adornaba de hermosos astros que parecían escoltar una luna llena. Aquel era un espectáculo hermoso a la vista de cualquiera, pero fue simplemente cautivador para la mujer de ojos aceituna. Su atención entonces, se centro en el firmamento, tomo asiento sobre el verde pasto que se tendía por toda aquella pradera y abrazo sus piernas, mientras posaba su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Un marido. Un hombre para la eternidad.

Muchas veces había pensado en aquello. ¿Qué sucedería si su madre se enterase de la cantidad de jóvenes que rechazó en el pasado? Sonrió ante desatinada pregunta. Era obvio que su madre lo sabia, aquel tipo de sucesos no quedaban externos al conocimiento de cada integrante de su comunidad.

Pero Tsuki no era frívola, como la hacían ver algunas mujeres de su edad que tan solo gustaban de la intriga y el embuste, sencillamente no había encontrado en alguno de aquellos mozos de buen ver, al hombre con el que debía compartir el resto de su vida, ninguno de ellos le ofrecía lo que ella esperaba, porque aquella chica, de piel morena y cabellos oscuros como el azabache, había crecido con los cuentos de amor que su abuela le contaba cuando niña y su pensamiento al respecto estaba rodeado de magia y misticismo.

Mientras meditaba en todo esto, su vista permanecía fija en el cielo. Una nube había cubierto la magnifica luna, brillante como nada más en el aquel campo oscuro.

-Parece triste.-

Tsuki giró su rostro contrariada ante la voz desconocida. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de dar completo crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban: ahí a unos metros de ella, se encontraba un joven alto, de pálida tez y cabello largo tan blanco que resplandecía, lo llevaba atado en una sencilla coleta y sus ojos, esos, se habían quedado grabados en lo más profundo de su alma, con su maravilloso ámbar. La elegancia de su vestir y el porte en su andar, lo distinguieron como un hombre de familia noble y eso hacia de su presencia, un suceso insólito.

El hombre volvió a hablar, sacándola de tal asombro -Lamento si le he incomodado, me he de retirar si mi presencia le causa malestar, es solo que…-

-Lo estoy.- contestó Tsuki mecánicamente, urgida por manifestar que no estaba molesta –Me refiero a la aseveración que me hizo al llegar, estoy triste.- enuncio con más calma y sonrió.

-Vaya, no creí que alguien pudiese admitir de forma tan natural sus sentimientos.- comentó él entre divertido y sorprendido.

Tsuki giro su rostro nuevamente hacia el cielo, aquella nube seguía ocultando a quien noche tras noche le había pedido por un buen amor, la luna. –A decir verdad, yo tampoco sé la razón del porque le he respondido de esa forma.- dijo mientras esperaba que aquella nube dejara de opacar su vista.

Se estableció un lapso de silencio.

-Ha de concederle su deseo.- murmuró él al percatarse a donde dirigía su atención la gitana.

-¿Disculpe?- Tsuki lo miró de reojo pero con atención, era imposible que él supiera sobre los conjuros que hacia ella al ocultarse el sol.

-Estoy seguro de eso, ha de concederle su deseo.- respondió con una sonrisa que tan solo expresaba amabilidad.

-Usted…-

-Mi nombre es Inutaisho.- interrumpió el joven, mientras tomaba asiento al costado de Tsuki.

Tsuki recorrió rápidamente las facciones en aquel blanco rostro, algo había extraño en ese hombre, pero no podía estar segura de que era, además, no le causaba inseguridad o temor, si no un sentimiento calido, algo que nunca pensó encontrar en un payo –Inutaisho¿cómo puede saber usted que he pedido un deseo?-

Inutaisho sonrió nuevamente y recorrió con delicadeza la mejilla de la mujer con el torso de su mano –Me ha dicho que esta triste y desde que llegue aquí, no ha dejado de observar el sitio donde debería estar mi… la luna.- Tsuki frunció un poco el seño al notar la corrección que había hecho aquel joven en su enunciado. –Bien, admito que no son pruebas evidentes, pero al menos me dio esa impresión.-

La gitana de ojos aceituna sonrió amablemente –Debo irme.- exclamó haciendo un curioso ademán con la cabeza, no por formalidad, sino por juego.

Inutaisho se levanto de forma rápida y parpadeo un par de veces antes de tenderle la mano a Tsuki –Es una lastima, aún no sé cual es su nombre.-

-Significa luna.- dijo ella sacudiendo su falda y dándole la espalda, dispuesta a retirarse.

-Pero…-

-Tsuki es mi nombre, Inutaisho. Ahora debo irme, no puedo estar a solas con un payo, mis hermanos pueden verme o tal vez sus mujeres.-

-No soy un payo.- dijo él.

La gitana rió ante la seriedad de Inutaisho -Tal vez no, pero eso no cambia el que sea tarde ya. Buena noche.-

El joven de pálida tez observo a la gitana alejarse a paso lento. Su figura se perdió en la lejanía y sus últimas palabras fueron cubiertas por la música que era tocada en el campamento vecino. –Buena noche.- susurró casi para si.

Era ella.

-Madre…- exclamó el joven mirando al cielo. Ya no existía el rastro de una sola nube que opacara aquella hermosa luna. Inutaisho continuo hablando mientras sonreía ampliamente -He encontrado a la elegida. Aquella que dejará un heredero a nuestra raza ¿recuerdas cuando le vi? Desde hace cien años le busco y cuando la observe por la rendija del manto oscuro, aquella primera vez, que hermosa te suplicó que le encontraras un hombre para la eternidad, yo le amé.-

_No es posible hijo mío._

El mensaje fue llevado por una cortina de viento que llego alborotando los plateados cabellos que enmarcaban el rostro del joven.

_Ella te amara, pero si no quieres verle sufrir, regresa a mi lado. Esa mujer tiene trazado un camino. _

-¡NO! Yo le quiero, ella es mía.-

_Entonces, así será._

**FIN DEL PROLOGO**

**POR **

**MAYTELU**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Este es mi primer Universo Alterno y mi primer Sesshomaru/Kagome. La verdad es que tenia esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo, pero se me hacia algo escalofriante ya que no estoy acostumbrada a salirme de la norma, en fin, no quise quedarme con las ganas.

Debido a que ubicaré a los personajes en un ambiente gitano, tengo que aclarar algo: la historia estará basada en información que encontré en internet sobre la cultura gitana, por lo que su procedencia no es necesariamente confiable; algunas otras cosas no son meramente parte de la cultura gitana, son mas bien mitos o 'leyendas negras' sobre ellos. Hago las debidas aclaraciones, ya que respeto cualquier cultura antigua y se ha mal informado a la gente sobre los gitanos, no quiero ser parte de esa mala información. De todas formas, si agregaré anexos al final de cada parte, cuando sea necesario explicar algo de esta cultura. ¡Dejen un review!

_**Visita a la cultura gitana:**_

-Payo, es todo aquel que no es gitano.

-El padre y los hermanos ejercen sobre la mujer un estricto control, sobre todo en época de la juventud hasta el matrimonio. La mujer debe obediencia a sus hermanos, aún cuando estos son mas pequeños que ella.


	2. Capitulo 1

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La canción 'Hijo de la luna' es interpretada por Mecano. Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta obra sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es un AU, así que los personajes pueden estar algo fuera de lugar. La pareja Sesshomaru/Kagome NO existe, pero esto es un fanfic y aquí muchas cosas pueden lograrse. ¿Nombres japoneses en la edad media Europea? No, tampoco existe eso, pero es más bizarro si a Inuyasha le cambio el nombre por Esteban y a Sango por Isabel. AGREGUEN 25 AÑOS A LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DEL PROLOGO. Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura _

**CAPITULO 1: LA LEYENDA**

Porque es así que las culturas mantienen vivas sus tradiciones, la palabra, es importante para los gitanos. El cántico, las historias y leyendas, contadas por los tíos y tías que a sus pies mantienen expectante a la población infantil de su sociedad.

Aquella noche, Kagome Higurashi bailaba alegre al son de los instrumentos de cuerda y percusión que sus hermanos, amigos y demás miembros de su etnia tocaban. Se dejó llevar por la alegría que se sentía en el ambiente, hasta que sus pies comenzaron a protestarle y su buena amiga Sango le sustituyó con movimientos más exóticos, tal como el ritmo comenzaba a exigirlo. La joven de rebelde cabello oscuro y ojos color café, se dirigió entonces hacia donde su pequeña hermana Rin escuchaba la historia que contaba una de las tías.

Sonrió.

Recordó entonces cuando pequeña ella había escuchado aquella misma historia…

-¡Tonto el que no entienda!- gritó la madura mujer, trayendo de vuelta a Kagome de sus pensamientos y haciendo que colocara toda su atención en las palabras que en verso se decían.

_**Cuenta una leyenda,**_

**_que_** **_una hembra gitana,_**

**_conjuró_** **_a la luna hasta el amanecer._**

_**Llorando pedía,**_

**_al_** **_llegar el día,_**

**_desposar_** **_un calé._**

La joven Higurashi emitió una risilla, a la que poco prestaron atención los demás oyentes. Aquel verso solo le había hecho pensar en que si llegaba al siguiente año sin conseguir un pretendiente, comenzaría a pedirle deseos a la madre luna. La exclamadora continuó.

"**_Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena",_**

_**Desde el cielo habló la luna llena.**_

"**_Pero a cambio quiero,_**

**_el_** **_hijo primero_**

**_que_** **_le engendres a él"._**

_**Que quien su hijo inmola,**_

**_para_** **_no estar sola,_**

**_poco_** **_le iba a querer._**

Kagome meditó las últimas palabras. Se preguntó si 'esa' mujer realmente había sido capaz de regalar un hijo a cambio de un amor. Y es que según las tías, esta no era una historia fantasiosa, sino bien real y si no era cierto, que la ermitaña que habitaba los bosques respondiera a quien dudara.

-Hola Kagome –le saludaron en un susurro, volviéndola nuevamente a la realidad. - ¿Qué sucede¿Cuál es la historia de hoy? -

La chica Higurashi sonrió a medias y miro de reojo al recién llegado, su hermano mayor: Miroku, marido de Sango. –Hola, es la historia del hijo de la luna ¿la recuerdas? – contestó ella poniendo atención nuevamente a la matriarca, que señalaba el cielo negro.

_**Luna quieres ser madre,**_

**_y_** **_no encuentras querer_**

**_que_** **_te haga mujer._**

_**Dime luna de plata,**_

**_qué_** **_pretendes hacer_**

**_con_** **_un niño de piel._**

- Sé cual es –dijo Miroku al escuchar aquella parte. – Siempre te has mostrado interesada hacia esa historia en especial, creo que podrías escucharla toda tu vida sin cansarte. Dime algo ¿aún tienes aquella idea de visitar a la ermitaña? Hacer aquello es como afirmar que las tías mienten ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Kagome solo asintió quedamente y continuó escuchando.

_**De padre canela nació un niño,**_

**_blanco_** **_como el lomo de un armiño,_**

**_con_** **_los ojos grises,_**

**_en_** **_vez de aceituna,_**

**_niño_** **_albino de luna._**

_**¡Maldita su estampa!**_

_**Este hijo es de un payo,**_

**_y_** **_yo no me lo cayo._**

- Miroku –habló Kagome en un susurro.

El hombre de ojos azules le miro con atención – ¿Qué?–

- ¿Crees que algún día exista más tolerancia entre nosotros y los payos? Me refiero… -

Miroku le interrumpió –Sé a que te refieres, pero a decir verdad no lo sé. Sabes que no voy precisamente con las ideas de los tíos y el patriarca respecto a eso, pero respeto y cumplo sus decisiones, esa es nuestra ley.-

Kagome asintió nuevamente –Si, así es.-

El hombre pudo percatarse de una ligera melancolía en la respuesta de su hermana – Oye, esta es la parte que más te agrada, la que más te inquieta ¿o me equivoco? – interrogó guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto ella distraídamente.

-La historia.-

_**Gitano al creerse deshonrado,**_

**_se_** **_fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano._**

"**_¿De quién es el hijo?_**

**_me_** **_has engañao fijo"_**

_**Y de muerte la hirió.**_

_**Luego se hizo al monte,**_

**_con_** **_el niño en brazos,_**

**_y_** **_allí le abandonó._**

Tras el relato de esta parte, se escuchó una exclamación general por parte de los infantes. Miroku rió con ganas ante esta reacción y le dio un codazo a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Nadie puede negar que ese fragmento es angustiante, pero al final, ante la deshonra y el deshonor, no hay más.-

Kagome le miro entre sorprendida y resentida -¡Miroku¿Escuchaste lo que dijiste¿Es que tu harías lo mismo con Sango?-

El rostro del joven se endureció –No, aún cuando quedara deshonrado la amo y por ella, seria capaz de dar mi vida. Creo que eso lo sabes Kagome.- tras decir esto configuró una sonrisa picara en su rostro – Y por otro lado, espero en el cielo que al fin pueda concebir un hijo mío, mira que ya me gustaría comenzar a tener descendencia, varones por supuesto para que mi familia cuente con muchas varas, aunque si es hembra bienvenida.-

La chica Higurashi solo atinó a mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa, mientras emitía otra sonora risilla. – Escucha, la tía ya va a terminar la historia ¿te he dicho que siempre observo la luna desde que la escuche por primera vez?-

-Si, me lo habías dicho. Sango tiene la misma costumbre. Cree que es triste que aquel niño del que habla la historia, solo este feliz una vez en treinta días.-

_**Y en las noches que haya luna llena,**_

**_será_** **_porque el niño esté de buenas._**

_**Y si el niño llora,**_

**_menguará_** **_la luna,_**

**_para_** **_hacerle una cuna._**

-No me extrañaría, que incluso, aquel niño no fuese feliz.- terminó de decir Kagome apenada.

La velada había terminado, aquella jornada se cerraba con el último suspiro en el fuego de la hoguera que se encendió para la reunión. Pocos eran los que quedaban aún fuera de su hogar, la mayoría hombres jóvenes que ayudaban a recoger todo lo que estuviese fuera de lugar. Kagome llevaba a Rin entre sus brazos, se dirigia a su morada bajo la atenta mirada de sus dos hermanos mayores, Miroku y Hojo, cuando una mano rodeo delicadamente uno de sus brazos.

- Disculpa Kagome, sé que estas a punto de irte pero ¿crees que… crees que mañana podríamos charlar? –la chica parpadeo rápidamente, dejando notar su sorpresa ante aquel acto, inmediatamente después miró de reojo a sus hermanos que como suponía, no le quitaban la vista de encima. El que le había detenido, era otro de sus mejores amigos, Inuyasha, quien últimamente había estado distante con la chica.

-Ah, eh… Inuyasha, bueno… -

-Por favor – pidió él, agrandando sus profundos ojos negros para remarcar el efecto de la petición.

Kagome no pudo resistir aquello, y mostró una sonrisa. Es que su amigo siempre era así, un caprichoso empedernido, orgulloso y cabezota. –Bien, mañana después de que terminen nuestras labores. Quizás a medio día.-

-¿Hay algún problema si te llevo fuera del campamento?- preguntó él. Interrogante que hizo extrañar a la chica, aunque negó con la cabeza poco después de escuchar una aclaración de garganta por parte de alguno de sus hermanos. –Entonces, nos veremos mañana, duerme bien.-

-Igualmente, Inuyasha.-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Notas de la autora (4 de Mayo del 2006): **Antes de que me regañen por el retrazo en la actualización, debo aclarar que suelo ser tardada para subir nuevos capítulos, la razón: la escuela. Por otro lado, había planeado no subir ningún proyecto hasta que estuviese concluido, pero este fue la excepción.

Respecto a este capitulo, sé que es muy corto (lo cual no acostumbro), sé que incluso pudieron haberse perdido en la historia, pero no se desesperen, que era necesario para ir aclarando ciertas cosas. El misterio que se dejó en el prologo ira develándose a lo largo de la historia. Este capitulo lo dedico a quienes me dejaron amablemente un comentario y a mi 'hija' chocha Laura, que casi me amenaza para que escribiera un capitulo más. Gracias.

Comentarios, felicitaciones, amenazas y demás a maytelu15hotmailcomo dejen un review.


	3. Capitulo 2

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La canción 'Hijo de la luna' es interpretada por Mecano. Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta obra sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es un AU, así que los personajes pueden estar algo fuera de lugar. La pareja Sesshomaru/Kagome NO existe, pero esto es un fanfic y aquí muchas cosas pueden lograrse. ¿Nombres japoneses en la edad media Europea? No, tampoco existe eso, pero es más bizarro si a Inuyasha le cambio el nombre por Esteban y a Sango por Isabel. AGREGUEN 25 AÑOS A LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DEL PROLOGO O SE PERDERAN EN EL TIEMPO. _

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura _

**CAPITULO 2: YO _NO_ SOY **

El sonido de metal contra metal hacia eco en sus oídos, esa simple resonancia le alentaba a continuar con sus tareas. No había nadie que no estuviese cumpliendo sus labores y ella no seria la excepción. Buen día aquí, buen día allá. Kagome Higurashi se dedicó a saludar con amabilidad a todo integrante de su comunidad que se cruzaba en su camino, tal como era su costumbre, desde que tenia conciencia.

El sol estaba en su esplendor, acababa de colocarse por encima de sus cabezas y esa era la señal que la joven había estado esperando. Y es que la noche anterior su amigo desde la infancia, Inuyasha, le había pedido una charla, circunstancia que la intrigaba de sobremanera, ya que regularmente si él quería platica se acercaba a ella y el habla se daba, nunca era tan formal. Aunque últimamente se comportaba raro…

La chica Higurashi soltó un gritito. Entre sus cavilaciones, no notó el momento en el que Inuyasha se había colocado frente a ella, sentado sobre la punta de sus pies, apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Tan ocupada estas mujer? Pensé que estarías así tantito más atenta a mi llegada.- le dijo mientras hacia una seña juntando sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Kagome le miró con algo de reproche, si que se había llevado un susto, pero solo sonrió y le mostró la lengua a aquel calé de pelo largo azabache y ojos castaño. -Me asustaste, sabes que me molesta cuando haces eso.-

-¡Feh! No es mi culpa –contesto él con un mohín –siempre has de estar en las nubes.- Inuyasha se levanto y le tendió la mano a Kagome, quien juguetona acepto el gesto. -¿Nos vamos?-

-Solo tengo una pregunta antes.- dijo ella

Él alzó una ceja en signo de interrogación -¿Ahora me vas a poner pretextos?-

Kagome intento no reírse por la actitud de su amigo –No, pero quería saber porque me has estado evitando los últimos días y ahora, de buenas a primeras, me PIDES charlar, cuando sabes que nunca te negaría una conversación.- soltó la chica con un dejo de mal humor. Sin duda Inuyasha olvidó lo astuta que a veces podía ser ella.

-Err…- el chico vaciló antes de dar su respuesta –Es justo eso de lo que quisiera hablarte, pero no aquí.- dijo él tomándola delicadamente del brazo y llevándola rápidamente hacia las afueras del campamento, mientras continuaba hablándole –Sé que tus hermanos te cuidan, pero siento que a veces te celan más que de costumbre.-

-Miroku y Hoyo solo tienen ideas raras sobre nuestra relación Inuyasha, eso lo sabes desde que teníamos 10 y aunque ya pasaron 10 años más, siguen con lo mismo.- Kagome emitió una risilla –Esos dos aún no procesan que tu eres como un hermano más para mi.-

Inuyasha bufó –Y yo sé porque no lo hacen.- dijo más para si mismo.

-¿Qué?-

Él detuvo en seco su caminar y negó lentamente con la cabeza –Olvídalo, mira, hemos llegado.-

Kagome miró extasiada aquella acuarela de castaños y anaranjados que apenas contenían un tinte de verde. Los árboles y arbustos que daban entrada a la floresta gritaban con fuerza que el otoño se iría pronto e incluso, una brisa de aire frió que agitó su colorida falda, dio el punto final a aquel anuncio.

-Ya tenia tiempo sin venir a este lugar, estaba cubierto de flores entonces.- comentó la chica sin dejar de mirar el paisaje en frente. Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta, de pronto había recordado el motivo de su paseo y eso le provoco cierto nerviosismo.

-Oye… Kagome.- susurró el joven, situación por la que ella no lo escuchó, es más, de pronto echo a correr como si tuviese la edad de Rin. -¡Oye! NO, Kagome, espera ¡Necesitamos hablar¿Recuerdas?- el pobre Inuyasha intentó detenerla, pero no tuvo más remedio que seguirle los pasos.

Sin embargo, el éxtasis de la chica fue demasiado, tanto que en su loca carrera se perdió de la vista del de cabellos azabache.

"¡Maldición¿En donde te metiste Kagome?" pensó él con un dejo de angustia.

Si Miroku o Hojo se enteraban, él no estaba muy seguro de que su honor quedara intacto. Pero si algo le pasaba a ella… él mismo, él mismo no se lo perdonaría.

¡NO!

No podía pensar así. No podía. Porque Kagome no era para él solo su amiga desde la infancia, mucho menos algo parecido a una hermana, Kagome, era la mujer que él había elegido para su futuro.

Y nada le iba a impedir estar con ella. NADA

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Caminante sin rumbo fijo, con andar lento y penoso. Era eso tal vez lo que definía al joven que reposaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y de cualquier forma, no era algo que le importara. Su cabello, originalmente plateado, se cubría por una capa de barro y polvo que solo enredaban cruelmente cada hebra. Algunos mechones ocultaban a propósito sus ojos de inusual miel y las finas puntas de sus orejas… siendo esto último la única característica en su ser que le distinguía de un ser humano común. Por que él, aún con su pálida piel, podía aparentar ser un albino y las marcas en sus mejillas y frente, podrían pasar por cicatrices caprichosas, pero no sus orejas, no, ellas eran la causa de que día tras día recorriera las forestas de un lado a otro, buscando asilo y comida, sencillamente, sobreviviendo.

Sesshomaru, ese era su nombre. Así le había susurrado el viento una noche que huía de un hambriento lobo. La noche en que la redonda luna brilló con una inusitada candidez y se reveló como su única protectora, mientras en el delirio de una fiebre, observaba la figura de un alto hombre con una apariencia, para sus tiernos cinco años, que lo proyectaba a él mismo en un futuro.

Una corriente de aire le hizo salir de aquel recuerdo. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer, provocando que los suelos de los bosques se vistieran de tonos anaranjados. Un año más se estaba yendo. Otro año sin respuesta a sus preguntas, existentes desde hacia dos décadas¿Quién o que era realmente él¿De donde venia? Y lo más importante¿hacia donde se dirigía?

Que miserable.

Alguna vez, estaba seguro de ello, había tenido algo similar a una familia. Él había formado parte de los 'otros'. Vagos recuerdos de una mujer anciana ofreciéndole amablemente de comer y un hombre viejo enseñándole a trabajar metales, eso era lo único que su mente podía evocar antes de su vida errante. Y después, después supo que era diferente a los demás, porque nadie, en ningún sitio, le aceptaba.

Siempre se teme a lo desconocido.

Sesshomaru se levantó sin prisa y como pensando calculadoramente cada uno de sus movimientos. Era medio día, así que seria preciso comenzar con la búsqueda del alimento de aquella jornada. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y sus orejas percibieron un sonido proveniente de unos arbustos cercanos. En un parpadeo el joven tenia sujeto a su presa.

El dilema comenzó al percatarse que su presa no era un despistado conejo o cualquier otro integrante de la fauna del bosque, sino una joven, de piel nívea, cabellos oscuros y ojos profundos chocolate. Casi de inmediato su agarre se debilitó, pero no cedió a soltarla.

La chica se mostró temerosa al principio, incluso su cuerpo tiritaba, pero no pasaron ni un par de minutos para que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de sorpresa e inmediatamente después, soltara una contagiosa risa. Esta reacción multifacética, solo logró confundir a Sesshomaru.

¿Cómo entender la complejidad del ser humano cuando no eres precisamente uno¿Cómo comprender una reacción como aquella, si ni siquiera se sabe lo que es un sentimiento?

-¡Discúlpeme!- la mujer se expresó sorprendida mientras le observaba con curiosidad –Discúlpeme…- repitió –creí, creí que se trataba de un amigo jugándome una broma.-

Sesshomaru no hizo ni un solo gesto, su rostro estaba impasible, mucho menos dijo algo, en realidad nunca había entablado algún tipo de conversación.

-Mi-mi nombre es Kagome.- dijo la chica algo insegura por no obtener respuesta de su captor -¿Podría soltarme?- preguntó mostrando una tímida sonrisa. Lo primero que le vino a la mente es que aquel… hombre, era extraño.

Kagome Higurashi sintió que su brazo era liberado por pausas y agradeció internamente aquello, que ya comenzaba a ponerle de nervios. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo algún otro movimiento. La chica notó que Sesshomaru miraba fijamente hacia el frente, como perdido en algún punto tras de ella y fue de esa forma en que sus mirada descubrió, tras algunas hebras de cabello descuidado, un par de ojos dorados.

-¿Es usted de por aquí?- Por alguna extraña razón la joven se sintió atraída a conocer algo de aquel personaje. –No recuerdo haberle visto en otra ocasión, no es que yo salga seguido de mi campamento, pero…-

Sesshomaru apuntó su mirada hacia el rostro de la chica, con un fino contraste que mostraba curiosidad, un gesto que nadie hubiese podido notar y que Kagome apenas captó por la fija atención que dirigía hacia él.

-¡Oh! Pero que vergüenza, no es mi costumbre charlar con cualquier persona que encuentre en mi camino.- la mujer emitió una risilla que ya denotaba un total nerviosismo. –Mucho menos con un payo.- agregó.

El joven de pálida piel solo alzó una ceja ¿Ella le había considerado como persona¡Vaya! Eso era nuevo para él, que en 20 años solo había recibido muestras de despreció por parte de 'ellos'. Parpadeó una vez lentamente y entonces sus labios se entreabrieron. – ¿Payo?-

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar hablar a aquel hombre, incluso se había ideado la posibilidad de que no tuviese el don del habla. Esa voz, le resultaba fuerte, pero le daba la impresión de que escondía un profundo pesar en el fondo. Asintió, retomando la pregunta de él –No es usted un gitano, por supuesto.-

Sesshomaru se giró en respuesta dándole media espalda a la mujer.

Kagome se sintió algo ofendida con el acto y fiel a su fuerte carácter a poco estuvo de gritarle algunas cosas, mas se contuvo al pensar que desde un principio se había entrometido mucho con aquel joven y que quizás estaba abusando ya de aquello.

-No.- la respuesta de él había sido firme, pero apenas perceptible para el oído humano. Y es que probablemente Sesshomaru habría querido agregar que él no era _nad_a, pero guardó eso para si mismo. Converso para si, como siempre lo hacia, después de todo ¿Para que gastar saliva inútilmente si nadie nunca le escuchaba y nadie pretendía llevarle una conversación? Si. Por supuesto que sabia hablar, pero no lo hacia.

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces pues no esperaba una palabra más. Tal vez aquel joven no le había expresado sus pensamientos, pero ella de alguna forma, había percibido un dejo de misterio en su respuesta y no se debía precisamente a que el tipo, ahora lo tenía en claro, era alguien de pocas palabras. En sus labios se formuló la próxima pregunta.

…

-¡KAGOME!-

…

…

El gritó proveniente de algún sitio inespecífico del bosque, alertó a ambos jóvenes. Sin embargo el motivo fue distinto en cada uno. Kagome sintió la angustia de un niño al que le pillan haciendo alguna travesura y se frotó con intranquilidad las manos, pensando en que diría Inuyasha (seguro que era él) al verla con un… ¿payo? Sesshomaru, por otro lado, sin externarlo se sintió aprehensivo; había tenido más confianza de la que podía aceptar hacia aquella mujer, pero cosa distinta era con un varón de 'ellos', la experiencia se lo gritaba.

-¡KAGOME!-

El grito fue más claro y se adivinó de detrás del arbusto del que había salido Kagome anteriormente.

-Yo…- la chica entonces se mostró indecisa entre despedirse o correr a donde seguro estaba Inuyasha, antes de que algo más sucediera. Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. Antes de que diera algún paso, su amigo, de cabello azabache, la miraba con enojo.

Sesshomaru apenas respiró un poco más rápido. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta gente, le molestaba de sobremanera.

-¿Estas loca mujer¡NO eres una niña¡Ni siquiera Rin echa a correr en un bosque que esta lleno de…!- Inuyasha detuvo su perorata al percatarse de que Kagome no estaba sola. Y fue así que sus castaños ojos pasaron del arrepentido rostro de la mujer, a la del joven que les daba la espalda y comenzaba a retirarse a paso lento. -¿Quién es?- preguntó el recién llegado a la chica, sin dejar de mirar al otro.

-Yo… no, yo no sé, no pregunté su nombre.- contestó ella titubeante. No le estaba gustando la actitud de Inuyasha y por otro lado, no se había puesto a pensar que se encontraba 'conversando' con un hombre del que no sabia ni su nombre.

Inuyasha entonces alzó su rostro, mostrándose altivo -¡Hey¿Quién eres? Payo o no, no es amable que rondes nuestro campamento entre las sombras de un bosque. Será mejor que te presentes.-

Sesshomaru solo detuvo su andar, no giró, ni emitió palabra. Kagome respingó. Ella era paciente, pero bien conocía a su amigo y él no era así, seguro no entendería que aquel joven poco hablaba.

Pasaron algunos segundos de incomodo silencio. Nada, no hubo ninguna respuesta.

El chico de cabello negro apretó sus puños con fuerza y dio un paso al frente. Esa fue la advertencia necesaria para que Kagome interviniera.

-Inuyasha, déjale. Debe ser un viajero y parece que no habla el idioma. Él… él me ayudo hace unos minutos con un arbusto que me tenia atrapada.- exclamó la chica con algo de prisa y tratando de sonar convincente ¿Qué la había llevado a mentir de aquella forma? Era quizás la expresión en el rostro de su amigo o la agradable sensación que experimento al charlar con aquel joven misterioso.

-Pero…- los ojos castaños del calé por fin dejaron de apuñalar la espalda del de cabellera descuidada y se dirigieron hacia al rostro de la mujer.

-Vamonos ¿si? No podemos tardarnos demasiado o mis hermanos y mi padre comenzaran a buscarme. Además debo ayudar a mi madre con la comida.- Inuyasha asintió, aunque sus razones no tenían que ver con los deberes inconclusos de Kagome, sino con el motivo que les había llevado en un inicio al bosque.

Sesshomaru simplemente reanudo su marcha y se perdió, entre la espesura de la floresta, con su paso lento, como si flotara sobre la alfombra naranja que cubría el suelo.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Kagome e Inuyasha caminaban entre los árboles, ninguno decía nada. La chica estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Pensaba.

Pensaba en aquel hombre. Lucia descuidado, pero no dejaba de tener cierto porte. ¿Seria algún noble exiliado de su mundo de riqueza? No. Había algo en él, algo que lo hacia distinto. No era su pálida piel, Kagome no recordaba haber visto una piel tan blanca, quizás porque en su etnia no abundaban las pieles claras y la más cercana era la de Kikyou, la nieta del patriarca. Sus ojos, dorados como el sol o la miel, tampoco había visto unos así, pero quizás entre los payos era más común. ¿Y que había de esas extrañas marcas? Cuatro líneas adornaban sus mejillas, dos en cada lado y la más interesante, una luna menguante en su frente. ¡Entonces lo recordó! Kagome había vislumbrado por una fracción de segundo, unas orejas en punta, demasiado irreales para creerlo cierto. Pero las había visto ¿verdad?

-Kagome- Inuyasha le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Habían salido del bosque, pero aún estaban alejados del campamento. Habían pasado quizás dos horas de su salida a medio día.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha¿Ya no estas molesto conmigo?-

El chico bufo -¡Feh! NO vuelvas a hacer algo así, no puedes darme una preocupación como esa nuevamente.-

La joven sonrió traviesa -¿Te preocupaste por mi?- preguntó con algo de sorna.

Inuyasha suspiró y bajó su cabeza, haciendo que algunos mechones de negro cabello ocultaran su rostro. Kagome frunció el seño entonces, ese no era su amigo. –No vuelvas a hacerlo. Yo… yo no sé, no sé que haría sin ti.-

La chica se conmovió con estas palabras. Últimamente Inuyasha estaba extraño, incluso más sentimental. Miró rápidamente y de reojo hacia ambos lados y se aproximó a su amigo rodeándolo con sus brazos. Solo esperaba que nadie los viera así o tendría serios problemas. –Discúlpame Inuyasha.- susurró ella con dulzura.

-Kagome…- el chico finalmente alzó su rostro, pero aún una sombra opacaba su mirada –Kagome, yo ya no te quiero como una amiga y no puedo verte como hermana.-

Esta declaración hizo que la mujer soltara de inmediato al calé. Esas palabras le habían herido y rápidamente las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. –Pero…-

Inuyasha trago saliva –Tonta.- él mostró una sonrisa a medias –No te quiero. No te veo más como amiga, sino como mujer. Yo te amo.-

Kagome no pudo emitir respuesta. Un nudo obstruía sus cuerdas vocales.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Notas de la autora (11 de Mayo de 2006): **

Creo que es necesario aclarar algunas cosas sobre la apariencia de Sesshomaru -¡Que por fin apareció!-

1) NO es un Inu Taiyoukai, por lo tanto en este fanfic nuestro querido Sess-sama NO tiene cola (o lo que sea que le cuelgue del hombro y que para mi es su cola). ¿Qué es él? Bueno no es tan complicado, pero se aclarara en capítulos después.

2) NO me golpeen por ponerlo tan descuidado en su aspecto. ¿Ustedes que apariencia le darían a alguien que se la pasa andando de un lado a otro? El tipo se baña en cuanto lago, laguna, río o lo que se le parezca se le cruza en su camino, pero eso, créanme, no lo hace muy seguido. Para el caso, esto esta en pañales y las cosas cambian.

3) No describí su ropaje, no pude acomodarlo a la redacción. Pero al igual que su apariencia, no esta muy bien cuidado.

Otra aclaración, ahora respecto a Inuyasha. Él TAMPOCO es un Inu hanyou, es un gitano bien trabajador y malhumorado, por lo tanto su aspecto es el que luce cuando en la serie se encuentra como humano.

Ahora si, esperó de corazón que les haya agradado este capitulo que en lo particular, me gustó hacerlo. Lo tenía desde hace un par de días, pero me faltaba afinar algunos detalles. Algunas confusiones mentales muy personales no me permitieron concentrarme para ello, así que una disculpa.

Una vez más mi agradecimiento a Laura y sus constantes amenazas para que continué con este proyecto. Otro agradecimiento, por supuesto, a quienes amablemente me dejaron un comentario del capitulo anterior. Esas cosas son las que me hacen meterle velocidad a esto. ¡Gracias! Sus comentarios y demás son bien recibidos en maytelu15hotmailcomo si me dejan un review.

_**Visita a la cultura gitana:**_

En el capitulo anterior se me olvido decirles un par de cosas:

-El honor es algo de suma importancia para el prestigio y es una condición masculina que se puede perder frente a otro hombre. Es por esta razón que Miroku hace un comentario al respecto de ello.

-Vara: todo hombre o muchacho con capacidad de luchar. La fuerza de una familia se mide por el número de varas que dispone. Miroku también hace un comentario sobre esta palabra. Se me hizo gracioso colocar al buen Miroku con un dialogo digno de él.

-Tía y tío: No se refiere a la cuestión familiar. Es un gitano de edad que, por sus años, su poder y su comportamiento conlleva el respeto de los demás.

- Patriarca: el jefe reconocido y cabeza visible de una familia extensa.


	4. Capitulo 3

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La canción 'Hijo de la luna' es interpretada por Mecano. Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta obra sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es un AU, así que los personajes pueden estar algo fuera de lugar. La pareja Sesshomaru/Kagome NO existe, pero esto es un fanfic y aquí muchas cosas pueden lograrse. ¿Nombres japoneses en la edad media Europea? No, tampoco existe eso, pero es más bizarro si a Inuyasha le cambio el nombre por Esteban y a Sango por Isabel. AGREGUEN 25 AÑOS A LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DEL PROLOGO O SE PERDERAN EN EL TIEMPO. _

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura _

**CAPITULO 3: ERMITAÑA**

Kikyou era de blanca piel y cabellos negros, largos y lisos que se antojaban cuidados con delicadeza. Sus facciones eran finas y su rostro resplandecía con unos ojos castaños que mostraban la dureza de su carácter, pero a la vez, su astucia e inteligencia. Su abuelo era el patriarca de aquella comunidad y su padre, uno de los tíos más respetados. Pero eso no opacaba su propio valor. Porque ella también era admirada y eso, que aún no era una mujer casada y con hijos varones, la razón era una sola pero suficiente: Kikyou se encargaba de curar los males de la comunidad, aunque solo los que estaban al alcance de sus conocimientos (algo que solía frustrarle).

Durante varias generaciones, conocimientos en el arte de sanar, habían pasado por varias mujeres de la ascendencia de Kikyou y ahora era ella la encargada de aplicar todo lo que con paciencia, su madre y su abuela le habían enseñado.

Aunque otra cosa caracterizaba a la joven. Ella era, como alguna vez le había dicho un calé llamado Miroku, como el mar: profunda de pensamientos, extensa en conocimientos y clara de sentimientos, provocaba calma… pero también temor. Generalmente era amable con todos, siempre tenía una sonrisa para sus pacientes, sin embargo si alguien trataba de timarle, ofenderla o jugar con ella, podía ser tan fría como el peor de los inviernos. Para cualquiera, Kikyou era una mujer fuerte, pero ella sabia que sin diferenciarse de nadie, tenía una debilidad…

Desde que tenía diez años no había dejado de admirar a alguien. Con el tiempo la admiración se había convertido en querer y ese querer ahora era un amor bien consolidado.

Ahora casi maldecía aquel día que cayó a una zanja, diez años atrás, recolectando algunas hierbas para sus infusiones, y un niño de cabello negro y ojos castaños le ayudó a levantarse mostrando el seño fruncido y lanzando una exclamación de fastidio. Su nombre era Inuyasha. ¿Y por qué difamar tan bonito recuerdo? La razón era sencilla: el amor, en ocasiones, se acompaña de dolor.

Kikyou era sensata, lo suficiente para reconocer que lo de ella e Inuyasha estaba alejado de la realidad. Su padre, tenía una lista bastante corta y precisa de hombres con los que convenía emparentar, donde el nombre de SU calé no estaba, y aunque ella era libre de escoger con quien debía contraer nupcias, siendo nieta del patriarca, no podía desatender los consejos de su familia. Aunque lo más importante era su situación con Inuyasha: él no era siquiera su amigo, le conocía y solían cruzar algunas palabras amables, pero no más, además… estaba ella. Aquella mujer llamada Kagome.

Cuanta envidia a veces le tenía. ¡Y como detestaba que la compararan con ella! Era verdad que descendían ambas de una misma rama, tenían parientes lejanos en común, pero era impresionante su parecido físico. Alguien ajeno a la comunidad bien podría pensar que eran hermanas.

La joven hizo un leve gesto de molestia, apenas perceptible en su impasible rostro. Quizás lo peor, es que no le odiaba, ni nada parecido y que por el contrario, le parecía simpática, lo suficiente para hacer feliz al hombre que ella amaba.

Pero era hora de dejar todos aquellos pensamientos. No podía perder el tiempo en ilusiones vanas, cuando tenía tantas cosas que hacer.

Kikyou se levantó del suelo, donde se encontraba triturando algunas cáscaras de frutos, se sacudió la falda roja y se secó el sudor de la frente, producto del calor encerrado en su hogar. Tomó entonces una capa y salió, no sin antes apagar el fuego donde se estaban cociendo algunos ingredientes.

Era hora de recolectar hierbas y de ir a hacer una visita. Por eso la capa: nadie podía enterarse de su destino, de su secreto. Nadie.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Aceituna. Dos orbes grandes, puros, tristes… dos luces en medio de tanta oscuridad. Aquel par de ojos verdes, bien podían contar la historia de su dueña o simplemente ocultarlo bajo la neblina de la locura. Aquel par de ojos verdes, era lo que resaltaba en su rostro, descuidado y con tintes de la cuarentena de edad; era lo que más llamaba la atención en su figura, delgada, casi a punto de quebrarse; era lo poco que le daba vida a sus cabellos negro-grisáceos.

A mitad de aquel sitio: una cueva oscura, con las paredes llenas de pieles de diversos animales, con el suelo forrado de hojas secas, con solo el calor de una hoguera y acompañada del crepitar del fuego. Ahí en medio, estaba sentada ella, la que había tenido un nombre, un hogar y una familia, la que había tenido ilusiones y desilusiones, la que había añorado el amor y había odiado descubrirlo… a la que le habían arrebatado su vida. Una ermitaña, una alguien que no era nadie desde hacia veinticinco años.

¿Y qué le quedaba más que vivir esperando la muerte? La segunda muerte, pues ya había fallecido una vez. A veces se odiaba por no tener siquiera el valor de terminar con su miseria. Pero cada vez que lo había intentado, algo en su interior rogaba por un tiempo más, algo en lo que no creía, brillaba en su interior: la esperanza.

Y esperando, solo esperando había pasado el tiempo. El tiempo, por supuesto no pasaba en vano y muchas enseñanzas le había dejado el vivir sola, alejada de cualquier civilización e intentando sobrevivir. Conocimiento suficiente para hacer avergonzar a los antepasados que había tenido alguna vez. Ahora, para su sorpresa, alguien proveniente del que cierta vez fue su hogar, le pedía transmitir esos conocimientos.

Así que suponía que en cualquier momento de esa tarde, la joven, llamada Kikyou aparecería por ahí como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacia casi un año. Desde que ambas se habían conocido en uno de sus intentos de quitarse la vida… desagradable recuerdo y a la vez, de forma irónica, el más agradable.

Aún tenía toda la mañana por delante, así que se dedicaría a buscar diversos ingredientes para las numerosas infusiones que preparaba junto a aquella muchacha. También tenía que buscar su alimento del día. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado, salio de la cueva que era su hogar y se internó en el bosque.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que salió, todo lo que tenia que recolectar estaba dentro de un bolso hecho con un desgastado pedazo de tela y sobre sus hombros colgaban un cuarteto de peces que habían sido previamente recogidos en un riachuelo no muy lejano. Ahora se dirigía nuevamente a su morada. Pero algo la detuvo, un grito: '_¡KAGOME!'_

Al girar el rostro a donde había escuchado aquella exclamación, encontró la espalda de un calé, un gitano de cabello azabache, que vestía un pantalón ancho de color rojo adornado con un cinto negro y camisa blanca. Parecía estar buscando a alguien, seguramente a su pareja sentimental o a alguna hermana. Por un instante varios recuerdos acudieron a ella, recuerdos sobre su vida antes de su muerte, aquella donde tenía hermanos que le celaban…

Pensó en retirarse, ella no tenia nada que interactuar con esas personas, mucho menos si eran precisamente ellos quienes le habían desterrado. Sin embargo, por alguna razón que no entendió, comenzó a seguir al hombre; con la distancia que les apartaba, él no podría percatarse de su presencia. Fue así que al verlo atravesar algunos matorrales, ella se busco un sitio que le permitiera observar lo que sucedía al otro lado: abrió un hueco entre los arbustos y dio un rápido recorrido con la vista.

Su respiración se detuvo.

Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era imposible, era un sueño, un desvarió. Los mismos ojos, las marcas, el color de piel, el porte…

Su boca estaba seca, de sus labios apenas audible a sus propios oídos salió una palabra –Inutaisho.- pero al instante sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y retrocedió un paso, luego dos y luego comenzó a caminar de prisa hacia atrás hasta encontrarse con una rama que le hizo caer. No podía ser, no podía.

Reunió todo el valor posible y tiritando, viéndose más frágil de lo que ya se veía, se levantó. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Después de tantos años, después de todo eso… Se suponía que él estaba…

La mujer se dirigió con paso vacilante hacia aquel arbusto y con miedo separó nuevamente sus ramas. Cuando se asomó ya no encontró lo que pensaba, solo estaban aquel calé y una joven de rebeldes cabellos oscuros, buscó una vez más con la mirada y así pudo ver apenas una figura alta que se hallaba ya lejos.

Se tomó el vientre con las manos y se alejó del lugar a paso rápido. Algo en su interior le gritaba '_Esperanza'_. No pudo caminar tanto antes de apoyarse contra un árbol, sintió nauseas y el arqueo vino.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Kagome observó la punta de sus pies y luego una solitaria florcita que se alzaba entre la alfombra naranja que cubría el suelo.

Inuyasha acababa de decirle que la amaba. Así de sencillo. Inuyasha, su amigo, con el que compartió travesuras, el que la conocía mejor que nadie, del que desconfiaban sus hermanos.

Kagome quiso reír, no por burla, sino por nervios. No pudo imaginarse esa situación ni en la más loca de sus fantasías. Y no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara, porque apenas estaba comenzando a aceptar que lo que había escuchado no era una broma, ahora como siguiente paso tenia que buscar en si y poner en claro sus sentimientos, porque ¿qué sentía ella hacia él?

-Oye…- Inuyasha por otro lado, con todo y su orgullo algo herido por no obtener una respuesta inmediata, comenzaba a sentir vergüenza.

La joven enredo sus manos en su falda y por fin alzó el rostro, aunque de inmediato volvió a mirar sus pies –Inuyasha, yo no…-

El calé de cabello oscuro apretó los dientes y los nudillos de sus dedos se vieron blancos –No me importa que no sientas lo mismo Kagome, tenias que saber, porque…-

Kagome sorpresivamente abrazó al chico, esta vez sin mirar si alguien les observaba, solo lo rodeó con sus brazos y con eso lo dejó a media frase –No dije eso.- le susurró –Yo quería decir –ella hizo una pausa para verle a los ojos, que así de cerca como se encontraban, tenían algunos tintes apenas perceptibles de color miel –quería decir, que yo no esperaba esto-.

Inuyasha parpadeó algo anonadado, tanto por el efusivo abrazo de la joven, como por las palabras de ella. Él tenía un carácter voluble, pero en situaciones así, no sabia como actuar –Entonces…- balbuceó.

Ella comenzó a reír. Inuyasha era su amigo, el que la conocía más, un gruñón, cabezota, pero el que la cuidaba desde que eran pequeños y aunque no lo admitieran, él único al que sus hermanos toleraban cerca. Y ella quería saber que era el amor. Quería comprobar que todo lo que Sango le relataba, era cierto.

-Creo que puedes hablar con mi mamá y mis hermanos.- Le sonrió mientras daba su respuesta –Sería mejor si obtenemos su autorización ¿no lo crees?-

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Si su orgullo no se lo hubiese impedido, hubiera saltado de gusto.

Apenas llegaran a la comunidad se encargaría de enfrentar a la familia de Kagome y entonces, oficialmente, nada, ni nadie impediría que ellos estuviesen juntos. Si las cosas salían bien, en algunos meses podía aspirar a algo más.

-Me pregunto si te habré hecho sufrir en otra vida, para que tú me hayas hecho lo mismo a mi teniéndome en suspenso.- le susurró Inuyasha al oído con un gruñido. Y mirando por el rabillo del ojo, fijándose que estuvieran lejos de cualquier mirada fisgona, le beso delicadamente aquellos labios carmesí que tanto había anhelado probar desde que supo la realidad de sus sentimientos.

Ambos jóvenes regresaron al campamento con poca prisa, mirándose de reojo casualmente y caminando más juntos que de costumbre. Inuyasha estaba muy tentado a tomarle la mano a Kagome, pero aún lo pensaba, se sentiría más tranquilo una vez que hablara al menos con los hermanos de la joven. Estaba tan adentrado en estas reflexiones, que se extrañó cuando sintió a Kagome detenerse bruscamente.

La cara de la joven era de curiosidad. Sus ojos miraban fijamente un punto lejano. Inuyasha giró su rostro a la dirección que ella observaba y entonces, descubrió porque estaba tan curiosa.

Alguien de la comunidad, una mujer a juzgar por su falda, se escabullía entre los arbustos, cubierta por una capa. Era como si quisiera que nadie la viera. Aunque lo más extraño, es que se dirigía al corazón del bosque y solo una cosa había ahí: el hogar de la ermitaña.

-¿Quién será?- preguntó Kagome al aire e Inuyasha alzó los hombros con indiferencia. Kagome bufó –Tu siempre tomando todo a la ligera.-

-Y tú siempre queriendo saber acerca de la vida de los demás.- contestó él, girando su rostro de lado.

La joven apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos con coraje. Tuvo de pronto tantos deseos de verlo en el piso.

Se hizo silencio.

Y luego los dos rieron. Después de todo, llevaban años siendo amigos y conocían demasiado bien su carácter, lo suficiente para saber que sin una pelea en el día, no podían vivir. Entre reclamos y empujones, arribaron a la comunidad.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Un nuevo día había arribado, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en lo más alto y las labores en la comunidad parecían haberse detenido un instante, solo para tomar algunos alimentos y regresar al oficio.

El día anterior, Inuyasha había tomado coraje y de forma seria buscó a Miroku. Kagome aún se reía por lo bajo al recordar esta escena: a decir verdad ella también estaba con miedos, pero nada como ver el gruñón semblante de Inuyasha con incertidumbre en sus ojos.

_-¡Miroku!- Gritó Inuyasha al divisar al hermano mayor de su querida Kagome._

_El aludido giró su rostro y sus ojos azules brillaron con astucia -¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tu deberías estar haciendo algo también. -Miroku que tenia el cabello más corto y recogido en una coleta pequeña, le señaló unos metales que parecían a medio fundir._

_Inuyasha carraspeó –Ahora me dedico a eso. Antes quisiera hablar contigo, es sobre Kagome.- Miroku le miró con los ojos entre cerrados e impidiéndole decir algo, hablo él primero –Quiero que sepas que quiero a tu hermana bien y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerle todo lo que me sea posible darle.- anunció de forma agresiva._

_El de ojos azules alzó una ceja y miró hacia el hogar que compartía con Sango. Seguramente Kagome estaba ahí contándole a su mujer lo mismo y haciendo planes con ella para que viera la forma de convencerle. Sonrió. Eso no seria necesario, ya antes Hoyo y él habían conversado sobre esa situación que veían venir desde hacia un tiempo, siendo los responsables de Kagome y Rin… además Souta había estado de acuerdo y aunque fuese el varón más pequeño, tenia valor su opinión solo por ser hombre._

_-¿Y qué dice ella?- interrogó Miroku con calma y viendo con diversión el rostro de perplejidad que había puesto Inuyasha._

_-E-ella- se corrigió –Ella esta de acuerdo- dijo con firmeza._

_Miroku entonces dejo de hacer lo que hacia, apoyó una mano en el hombro de Inuyasha y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Aunque después su cara mostró un rictus de dolor y pena –Espero que después no te arrepientas.- le dijo fingiendo compasión._

Kagome no pudo aguantar entonces la risa. Ella había visto toda esa escena la tarde anterior junto con Sango, asomándose tan solo por una ventana, mientras Rin reía finamente a su lado. Ya su amiga, después de felicitarla entre gritos y abrazos, le había dicho que Miroku ya sospechaba de Inuyasha y que se dedicó a charlar con Hoyo y Souta los últimos días.

Después de eso, todo fue más fácil. Su madre le dijo que Inuyasha era un buen hombre, trabajador y honesto, aunque algo voluble de carácter: su madre no podía tener más razón. Y ahora, a tan solo un día, ya casi toda la comunidad se había enterado. Por la noche, cuando llegara la hora de bailar y cantar alrededor de la hoguera, esperaba recibir varios cantos dedicados a ellos, algo así como una felicitación comunal.

Aunque fuera de ese alboroto y del par de besos que había recibido de parte de Inuyasha en el transcurrir de la mañana, aún no lograba sentir todo aquello que Sango le describía cuando le hablaba del amor que le tenia a Miroku.

Su atención se desvió de sus pensamientos, por un breve instante, casi efímero, le pareció ver una capa ondeando a orillas del campamento. Recordó lo que Inuyasha le había dicho el día anterior, acerca de que le gustaba meterse en la vida de los demás… Kagome hizo un mohín, eso no era cierto, no del todo.

Dudó un momento y se mordió el labio inferior. No pasaba nada si averiguaba un poquito ¿qué tal si se trataba de algún ladronzuelo? Ella solo estaría ayudando a la sociedad; ya las varas más fueres se encargarían de atrapar a aquel, si ese fuera el caso.

Miró a su alrededor de forma rápida, cuidando que nadie, sobre todo Inuyasha o alguno de sus hermanos, le vieran y echó a correr, aunque se detuvo de forma brusca poco antes de entrar al bosque donde pudo ver que se perdía la figura encapuchada, tenia que dejar algo de espacio si quería que no la descubrieran espiando.

El problema fue que cuando decidió internarse en el bosque para continuar la pista… se perdió. No había logrado su objetivo siguiendo al sospechoso y ahora tendría que encontrar el camino de regreso, lo que no era fácil con tantos árboles que se parecían.

Con paso firme y totalmente decidida, comenzó a caminar por donde primero se le ocurrió. Kagome Higurashi no se caracterizaba por ser una cobarde, era un poco miedosa en ciertas situaciones, pero no cobarde. Si Inuyasha se llegaba a enterar de eso, la mataba.

El sonido de agua corriendo llegó a sus oídos ¡Seguro que había un riachuelo por ahí! Si eso era así, tenia la esperanza de encontrar a alguien recogiendo agua y de esa forma hallar el camino de vuelta.

Fue grande su sorpresa cuando al llegar al nacimiento de agua, encontró a alguien, si, pero a nadie de su etnia. A las orillas del riachuelo, con el torso desnudo y con las rodillas sobre el suelo, dejando mojar su largo cabello, estaba él.

Ese que no tenia nombre, porque ella descuidadamente nunca se lo había preguntado. Ese que le había hecho sentirse diferente.

-Sesshomaru.- susurró el hombre sin siquiera voltear. ¿Ese era su nombre¿Aquella palabra que había sido llevada hacia sus oídos por el viento?

Kagome no lo supo, pero dio un paso al frente. Se sintió tranquila. Tal vez y solo tal vez, ella podría sacar algo más que monosílabos de aquella persona.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Notas de la autora (25 de Junio de 2006): **Lamento profundamente la demora con este capitulo, sobre todo porque tenía muy buena inspiración y ritmo en la escritura de este fanfic. Pero bueno, tuve que enfrentarme a problemas personales que me dejaron muy mal parada. La inspiración se me fue. Por eso ofrezco otra disculpa si este capitulo no les agradó del todo, a mi no termina de convencerme, pero no pude hacer más. Además, sé que pueda parecer algo aburrido, pero es de esos capítulos necesarios para atar cabos.

Como podrán ver, algunas cosas y personas comienzan a resolver algunos misterios y por supuesto, a crear otros.

¡Y claro que Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha que si! No me odien si la chica hace sufrir al hanyou un poquito. Es necesario para la historia.

Cualquier duda, pregunta o comentario ya saben queme lo pueden dejar aqui o a maytelu15hotmailcom.

Ah… como ando con un poco de prisa, les debo para la siguiente la _visita a la cultura gitana_. ¡Cuídense y gracias!


	5. Capitulo 4

**HIJO DE LA LUNA**

**Por Maytelu**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La canción 'Hijo de la luna' es interpretada por Mecano. Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta obra sin ningún fin de lucro.**

**Advertencia: **_Esta historia es un AU, así que los personajes pueden estar algo fuera de lugar. La pareja Sesshomaru/Kagome NO existe, pero esto es un fanfic. ¿Nombres japoneses en la edad media Europea? No, tampoco existe eso, pero es más bizarro si a Inuyasha le cambio el nombre por Esteban y a Sango por Isabel. AGREGUEN 25 AÑOS A LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DEL PROLOGO O SE PERDERAN EN EL TIEMPO. _

_Es NECESARIO que presten atención a los cambios de escena marcados con: **OoOoOoOoO**. El texto que esta en script, es un sueño. Gracias por su atención y disfruten la lectura _

**CAPITULO 4.- PASADO Y PRESENTE**

Tuvo la necesidad de llamarlo…

Quiso, de pronto, preguntarle mil cosas a la vez…

El verlo observar tan fijamente el agua correr, como si aquello le diera la respuesta a la pregunta universal, era mágico. No podía. Kagome no pudo dejar de observarlo. Un par de pasos más y sutilmente le tocaría el hombro para llamar su atención, pero no lo hizo. Aunque no podía ocultar su presencia por más tiempo.

Sin siquiera girar, aquel hombre le miró de reojo y luego, sin prisa, se levantó.

-Buen día.- saludó Kagome. No obtuvo respuesta. –Nos volvemos a encontrar…- y luego recordó –Lamento lo de ayer, lo que sucede es que mi amigo me cuida con recelo y nosotros no solemos entablar relación con los payos, usted debe saber.- habló rápido, sin dejar de mirarle. Era tan blanco, tan fuerte. ¿Por qué había dicho que Inuyasha era su amigo? Bueno, al menos hasta el día anterior aún lo era, así que no mintió del todo.

Sesshomaru finalmente le miró de frente. Era otra vez aquella mujer, ahora es que se daba cuenta que era muy escandalosa.

-Por cierto, –volvió a hablar la chica- la ocasión anterior, no me dijo su nombre.

Él se giró por completo y dejo caer a propósito algunos mechones sobre su rostro, de forma sutil. Ahora que estaba limpio, Kagome podía observar que el color de su cabello era blanco brillante y no gris, además menos enmarañado lucia más largo.

-Sesshomaru –respondió él en un cansino suspiro.

¿Entonces aquél monosílabo si era su nombre?

Sesshomaru recogió su camisa mojada y se la colocó encima, dispuesto a retirarse. No lo admitiría, pero se estaba sintiendo incomodo.

-¡Espere! –Kagome jugó con sus dedos.– Sesshomaru, ah… vera, es que estoy extraviada. –El joven solo alzó un poco las cejas.- No logro encontrar el camino de vuelta, tal vez usted podría ayudarme.

-No, –fue la seca respuesta. Para un día ya había exclamado suficientes palabras.

Kagome colocó sus manos en jarra –¡Creí que usted era diferente! Pero puedo darme cuenta que los payos no dejan de ser arrogantes. ¡Gracias por su ayuda! –gritó con fuerza y se dio media vuelta. No tenia idea a donde dirigirse, pero no se quedaría un segundo más donde obviamente no la querían. Y tal vez se hubiese echado a correr si una mano grande no se hubiera posado sobre su hombro.

-No soy un payo y no puedo ayudarte, porque no conozco los terrenos –Sesshomaru habló tranquilamente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Kagome no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia las ocultas orejas del hombre y descubrió, que lo que había observado la ocasión anterior no era un sueño, sus orejas terminaban en punta. Además su rostro… esas marcas. Sesshomaru apenas si pudo evitar que la chica pasara sus finos dedos por su rostro, por lo que involuntariamente respingó.

-Lo-lo lamento, –se disculpó ella,- por ambas cosas, por gritarle y por acercarme sin su permiso. –Él negó en respuesta.

Era extraño, una sensación que nunca había tenido.

De pronto él, que no tenia una identidad, que vagaba por doquier, apartado del mundo que le rodeaba, se encontraba a si mismo con algo que le recorría por el cuerpo, algo que le provocaba dejar sus soliloquios y enfrentarse a un interlocutor. Era un estremecimiento extraño, él no conocía el nombre de lo que estaba SINTIENDO, pero para cualquiera, era bien definido como felicidad.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_Corría sin parar, no le importaba que los cabellos pegaran contra su rostro, ni que el aire hiciera estragos con su falda, lo único que quería era gritar al viento lo feliz que se sentía, lo emocionada que estaba por haber conocido el amor; quería llegar con su madre y confesarle que no había podido dejar de verle, que estaba dispuesta a ser de las mujeres de leyenda que no amaban a alguien de su etnia, lo mucho que estaba prendada de él. De Inutaisho._

_Pero su visión cambió cuando por fin, atravesando la comunidad, llegó a su hogar. Sus hermanos y sus padres le esperaban con ansia, con la misma ansia que ella tenía de comunicarles sus sentimientos. En su morada había alguien más, un conocido y a la vez, extraño. Un calé diez años más grande que ella, con largos cabellos negros y ondulados y unos ojos tan rojos que parecían inyectados de sangre, podía ser bastante atractivo, pero su presencia no era agradable._

_-Buena tarde. –saludó ella educadamente y con precaución. Sin embargo ardía en deseos de salir corriendo y volver cuando aquella escena terminara. Todas las miradas posadas en ella, le indicaron que nada de lo que ocurriera a continuación, sería a su beneficio._

_-Buena tarde, Tsuki. –regresó aquel hombre el saludo. Nadie más intervino. –Espero no te moleste, pero tuve el atrevimiento de buscar una charla con tu padre y hermanos, sin agraviar por supuesto a tu madre. –Él sonrió de tal forma que la joven sintió escalofríos –Sé que casi no nos conocemos, pero creo tener el honor suficiente para aventurarme a pedirte como mi mujer._

_Aquellas palabras no pudieron escapar de la mente de Tsuki, ni tampoco las enormes sonrisas que su padre y hermanos mostraban, su madre dejo escapar una lágrima y ella nunca pudo saber si era de dicha o desdicha. _

_Tres meses antes, sin duda alguna, ella se hubiese encontrado sumamente feliz de aquella propuesta tan formal, proveniente de uno de los calés más honorables en toda la comunidad, un joven apuesto y conocido por su amabilidad. Él era lo que Tsuki buscaba y pedía a la madre luna, noche tras noche, lagrima tras lágrima. Pero no ahora, no cuando en el transcurso de esos tres meses había conocido al ser más extraordinario, al hombre que llenaba su ser. No ahora, que existía Inutaisho._

_-Naraku…_

_El joven, así llamado, alzó una de sus manos interrumpiendo lo que Tsuki estaba a punto de exclamar. –No quiero presionarte Tsuki. Entenderé si tu respuesta es negativa, pero estoy confiado en no haberte visto con ningún otro calé –La joven no evitó alarmarse ante la mirada tan penetrante e insinuante que la había dirigido Naraku ¿Seria posible, es que él conocía su secreto?_

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otro par que le miraban pacientemente y luego sintió que una suave mano retiraba de su frente un paño húmedo.

-¿Esta usted bien 'Tsu'? –La pregunta recién hecha, le permitió por fin enfocar a la persona que se encontraba hincada a un lado suyo. Era Kikyou.

Entonces se levantó con dificultad, trastabillando un par de veces y prefirió quedarse sentada, antes de provocar que su mareo la tumbara nuevamente -¿Qué haces aquí? –interrogó de forma brusca, alejando su verde mirada del rostro de la chica que recién le había atendido.

Lo último que necesitaba era compasión de alguien de ellos. Aquel sueño le había hecho recordar demasiadas cosas, entre ellas que la relación que tenia con Kikyou solo debía ser maestra-alumna.

-La encontré a mitad del bosque, llena de secreciones, murmuraba cosas incoherentes. Mientras la traía a la cueva, se desmayó. –respondió la joven sin siquiera prestar atención a la agresión de la ermitaña.

-Te agradezco el traerme, pero ya estas viendo que estoy bien. Ahora, deberías regresar a la comunidad. El que haya perdido el conocimiento por unos minutos, no es para alarmarse –dijo la mujer, haciendo un gesto huraño.

-Bien, me retirare si es lo que desea 'Tsu' –dijo Kikyou con templanza y levantándose sigilosamente –Pero debo decirle que esto que le cuento, sucedió ayer y no hoy. Tuve que dejarle sola parte de la tarde y toda la noche, porque no puedo ausentarme en el campamento. Creí que debía venir a ver como seguía hoy día.

Tsuki, la ermitaña, parpadeó lentamente, tratando de asimilar aquello que le habían dicho. Observando como la muchacha que era su alumna, se retiraba a paso tardo.

Entonces no era un sueño. La imagen que había visto en el bosque, aquel hombre… y aquella pareja de gitanos… Ella había creído que su mente tan solo le había hecho pasar un mal momento, que la edad y la soledad eran predisponentes para la locura. Y ahora, tenía claro que ESO no lo había soñado.

-¡Kikyou! –Gritó Tsuki haciendo que la aludida se girara. –Te pido disculpas, –dijo de la forma más firme que pudo. Kikyou asintió –Regresa un momento, que necesito me digas algunas cosas.

La joven de ojos castaños se acercó lentamente a la otra mujer –Lo haré solo si me dice para que requiere saberlas, por que aunque no sea de mi incumbencia saber sus asuntos, si es de importancia para mi, saber porque le estoy compartiendo información.

Tsuki sonrió. Aquella muchacha era dura, inteligente, madura. Era como ella a su edad. No, a ella le había faltado su templanza y le había sobrado inocencia.

-Muy bien Kikyou. Entonces antes de preguntarte, te contare solo lo que debes saber, no más. –Kikyou se sentó sobre las pieles en el piso de la cueva.- Sabrás ya de mí, por leyendas de la etnia. Pero existen distorsiones, calumnias, que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar. Lo que debes saber, es que alguna vez amé, que no se trató de calé o payo alguno, pero tal vez tu mentalidad no te permitiría entenderlo. Ayer, en el bosque, creí estar enloqueciendo al ver a ese que se llevó mi primera vida y de lo que me respondas, podrá depender que vuelva a hallarlo.

La gitana más joven quedo fascinada con aquellas pocas palabras, mas no lo mostró en su rostro, Tsuki nunca le había hablado de aquella forma, lo único que compartía con ella eran formulas para infusiones. –Entonces puede preguntar.

-En tu comunidad¿existe alguien con un físico muy parecido al tuyo que se llame… Kagome? –la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kikyou. La respuesta era inmediata, tanto que temía darla.

-Así es. –respondió secamente.

-¿Sabes si tiene hermano o marido que posea una cabellera negra y larga? –Tsuki parecía excitada con la contestación anterior. Era como estar cerca de una verdad y a la vez, muy alejada de ella.

-No. –La ermitaña palideció.- Aquel, seguramente es Inuyasha y no es su hermano o marido, pero hoy por la mañana he escuchado que se han emparejado. –Tsuki no pudo evitar notar el tono triste que la chica había ocupado. -¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?

-Ellos también lo vieron, si no fue una alucinación mía, podrán confirmarlo. –Tsuki entonces se llevó las manos al rostro y en un inesperado arranque, comenzó a sollozar. Nada pudo haber preparado a Kikyou para tal cosa. –Mi respuesta esta tan lejos, tan cerca y tan lejos.

Kikyou comprendió, al menos en parte. –No puedes acercarte a la comunidad, ya veo. –Tsuki negó lentamente, sin apartar de su rostro las manos. Es que el ver a una mujer tan dura, huraña, independiente, quebrarse como una rama era inimaginable. –Tal vez… tal vez, yo pueda auxiliarte.

Y cuando Kikyou caminó de regreso a la comunidad, pensó de forma sería en lo que había finalmente prometido. Cumplir con ello, era llevar a un precipicio sus sentimientos más ocultos, se trataba de una tortura. Lo comprobó al llegar a la entrada de su hogar, cuando viajando en sus pensamientos, tropezó con Inuyasha.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Habían caminado mucho, a ella le parecía todo igual, pero él tomaba camino si, camino no, como sabiendo a donde dirigirse. Era verdad que Sesshomaru no conocía los terrenos, que tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado ahí y que seguramente no tardaría en irse, como siempre lo había hecho. Pero de cualquier forma, siempre era bueno ubicar al menos los sitios en los que podía descansar, encontrar alimento y bebida, por supuesto, también los sitios en donde había estado un lapso largo de tiempo.

Kagome no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salió de la comunidad con la intención de atrapar al escapista de la capa, pero sabía que ya era hora de regresar. Aún cuando no había dejado de buscar el camino de regreso a su hogar.

De cualquier forma, ningún tiempo pasa en vano cuando se tiene buena compañía. O al menos así lo pensó la gitana de ojos chocolate.

-Sesshomaru, dices que no eres payo y por supuesto, tampoco eres de la etnia, no lo entiendo. ¿De que forma te consideras –Kagome sonrió y miró a su interlocutor hacia arriba, esperando la respuesta.

El joven, por el contrario, no dejo de mirar hacia el frente, aparentemente ignorando a la mujer que iba a su lado, pero pensando seriamente en aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo podía responderle que él se había preguntado eso toda la vida?

Es que durante su recorrido por el bosque, habían permanecido el mayor tiempo callados y era ella, quien rompía esos lapsos de silencio con preguntas que él intentaba responder de la mejor manera, con monosílabos si era posible.

Le había preguntado sobre sus orejas y él tan solo pudo manifestarle que no era una apariencia que deseara tener… que sorpresa cuando ella rió como niña pequeña y saltó para acariciarlas, diciendo que a ella si le gustaría tener unas así de lindas.

El siguiente tópico habían sido sus marcas en el rostro y él no había podido contener una sonrisa (quizá la primera en años) cuando ella talló fuertemente con un pedazo de tela que escondía entre sus ropas, pensando que aquello se trataba de algún maquillaje. Ni siquiera tuvo que decir algo, porque Kagome concluyó que se trataban de tatuajes hechos, probablemente, por costumbres de los suyos. ¿Y quiénes son los míos? Se había preguntado Sesshomaru en ese instante.

-¿Entonces? –la voz cantarina de Kagome, trajo nuevamente a Sesshomaru a la pregunta que recién le había hecho.

Suspiró, muy profundo.

-Cuando era pequeño, dos ancianos de los que tú llamas payos, cuidaron de mí. Muy lejos de este sitio. Muy lejos de este tiempo. Pero al morir ellos, nunca más fui recibido en otro lugar, ni entre los tuyos. No pertenezco a ningún sitio de los que he conocido, y han sido muchos. –Sesshomaru habló al aire, sin dirigirse a ella, pero en su interior sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de revelar. Solo había dejado convertirse en palabras su pensamiento.

-Tienes que pertenecer a algún sitio. No puedes ser nadie, porque te tengo frente a mí. Tal vez aún no hayas encontrado a los tuyos, pero no debes rendirte, y aún cuando no los encontraras, piensa que el simple hecho de existir ya te hace ser alguien. –respondió Kagome también pensativa y mirando el cielo.

Ser alguien. Existir y ser alguien.

Sesshomaru paró su caminata en seco e hizo que Kagome tropezara con su propio pie. En un segundo la chica ya estaba de pie, ayudada por él.

-Llegamos. –Dijo él, con un rostro que reflejaba tranquilidad –Aquí, es el lugar donde nos vimos la primera vez. Creí, que tal vez, recordarías mejor el camino a tu hogar desde este sitio.

Kagome, embelezada como había estado, aspirando sutilmente el aroma de Sesshomaru, observó lentamente su alrededor.

Y era cierto. Podía recordar todo del día anterior, cada árbol que le llevaría de regreso. Cada arbusto, que le hizo recordar al que desde un día antes, era su novio. ¿Porque Inuyasha no se había presentado en sus pensamientos desde que se topó con Sesshomaru?

-Sesshomaru… –murmuró Kagome en voz baja. La chica pareció meditar lo que diría y él, por fin, bajo su rostro para verla fijamente. –Perdona tanto atrevimiento pero¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?

Él abrió sus ojos exageradamente, en un gesto de sorpresa que, Kagome pensó, no iba con su apacible y siempre estoico rostro.

¿Amigos? Ella quería ser su amiga. De él. Amigos.

Una sonrisa, sincera, la segunda del día, apareció en su blanco rostro y asintió con lentitud. Nunca había tenido amigos. No podía confiar en nadie, todo mundo le había dado la espalda. Y sin embargo, ella, escandalosa, infantil, voluble, parecía honesta. Por eso, él también debía serlo.

-Probablemente, ya no nos veremos. No estaré aquí más tiempo.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza. –No quiero detenerte, pero por favor, quédate. Solo unos días más. Seria cruel perder un nuevo amigo tan pronto.

Eso tenía lógica. Pero él tenia sus propias reglas, que sabía era importante no romper. Reglas que incluía no quedarse en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo, para no arraigarse a las tierras, para no tener que pasar por la sensación de vacío que alguna vez experimentó. Normalmente no podría acceder a una petición así.

-Bien.

Kagome hubiese saltado de emoción, si no hubiese visto entre los arbustos una capa. Graciosamente lo mismo que le había sucedido tiempo antes.

-No sé como, pero prometo que vendré, a media mañana y en este sitio, tal vez podamos charlar. –Él no se movió un milímetro, pero aquello fue como sellar un pacto. –Bien, entonces, buena tarde Sesshomaru.

Cuando Kagome llegó al campamento, casi entrada la noche, Inuyasha corrió a ella, con un reclamó en la boca y preocupación en su mente. Ella le había contado su extravío en el bosque y las horas que pasó buscando el camino de regreso. Pero en ningún momento, menciono que tenía un nuevo amigo, alguien que le había acompañado todas esas horas y con quien se encontraría en adelante, así tuviese que volverse la gitana más embustera en la comunidad.

Aunque Inuyasha, intuyó algo. Y prefirió guardar para otro momento, una conversación que había tenido momentos antes con la nieta del patriarca, Kikyou.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

**POR**

**MAYTELU**

**Nota de la autora (24 de Septiembre de 2006):** Ya sé que me tardé, pero en esta ocasión se trató del poco gusto que tuve por la primera versión de este capítulo, como que ya se había distanciado de lo que quería y tuve que comenzarlo todo de nuevo. Seguro algunos entenderán lo que es hacer eso. Así que, esto es lo que resultó, a mi me agradó, espero que a ustedes también.

Esta historia, ha sido de mis favoritas al escribir y he puesto bastante esmero en realizarla, ya que al ser un universo alterno, me ha costado bastante no dejar atrás el carácter de cada personaje y adaptarlo a mi idea. Hago referencia a esto, porque me he enterado por una fuente, que circula por ahí una historia casi clon de la mía, que de hecho tiene un titulo similar. Si la persona autora de ello, lee esto, solo quiero decirle que me da mucha lastima su caso. Yo estoy orgullosa de escribir cosas totalmente de mi autoría, creo que una cosa es tomar como referencia una historia (lo cual me halagaría si ese fuese el caso) y otra, copiar el contenido total de ella. No pasare corajes por situaciones así.

Como siempre, sus comentarios son bien recibidos aquí o en a la cultura gitana… 

- El capítulo pasado, en donde se hace referencia a Kikyou, se comenta que tiene un buen prestigio a pesar de no tener aún hijos: un aspecto valorable en la mujer gitana es el tener hijos y si estos son varones mejor, ya que su influencia y su prestigio aumenta.

- Actualmente los matrimonios mixtos, entre gitanos y payos, son aceptados, pero esto es reciente (según mis fuentes). Así que hago la suposición que anteriormente eran mal vistos y que si alguien, lo hacía, seguramente era considerado una verdadera excepción.


End file.
